The subject matter disclosed herein relates to inspection and image acquisition and, more particularly, to embodiments of an apparatus and a system for imaging tubes and pipes.
Boiler tube failures are a major cause of forced shutdowns in utility installations, e.g., fossil fuel power plants. As a result of various operational conditions such as heat, pressure, and wear over time, boiler tubes eventually begin to fail by developing circumferential and axial cracks, as well as experience wall thinning (through both erosion and corrosion). When a boiler tube begins to leak, for example, steam escaping through the leak is lost to the boiler operation. Unless the leak is discovered and repaired, the leak may continue to grow until the tube eventually ruptures, thereby forcing the boiler to shut it down immediately. Unplanned shut downs are inconvenient and can be costly and, as such, early boiler tube leak detection methods are highly desirable.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.